Return To Hogwarts
by hebbler18
Summary: The story of three friends eventual return to the one place that both brought them together, and ripped them apart. One of them, the new Charms teacher with an extreme love for learning and one of the others, another, a Misitry of Magic member, and the ot


**Return to Hogwarts**

_The story of three friends eventual return to the one place that both brought them together, and ripped them apart. One of them, the new Charms teacher with an extreme love for learning and one of the others, another, a Misitry of Magic member, and the other, a famous wizard who wakes up in St. Mungo's to find that he has been in the hospital for almost 2 years now, but has no memory as to what happened. Join Hermione, Ron and Harry in the romance, pain and recollection of their return to Hogwarts._

**Chapter One:**

**School Memories**

The room swirled in front of her eyes. What was she thinking, taking this job at Hogwarts? Ever since she graduated 11 years ago, she had sworn to herself that she would never return, that these grounds reminded her too much of the past, the past she so willingly wants to forget. "Who could forget though?", she asked herself, "it's not like my seven years here were like any normal witch's was." And true that was. Being a muggle-born and becoming a witch was hard enough, besides being one of the best friends to one of the most powerful yet infamous wizards of her time. That was the whole reason she studied so hard, not just to become the best that she could be, but to also get some recognition in school, besides being known as the best friend of Harry Potter. Sure, she was his best friend, and would always be, but it got rather annoying after always being accused of being his 'secret lover' or not getting any recognition at all. She wasn't quite sure which one she hated most though. That question still floated in her mind. "I'm thinking too much of this", she told herself, "I can't let myself become wrapped up in the old memories, otherwise I won't be the best teacher I can be."

Startled by a noise behind her, she quickly grabbed her wand inside her pocket and turned around. "Whew", she said, "I thought you were someone else." Standing right in front of her was the love of her life, Ronald Weasley, and her other best friend from school. His red hair was tousled in a cute yet annoying way, and she reached over and brushed his hair back with her hand.

"Well just came in to check up on you and see how you were coming along, although, judging by the looks of this classroom, it looks as though you have it all under control." And that it did, for she had taken hours putting up all the posters on the wall of famous witches and wizards throughout the ages up on the walls, and rearranging the desks into a fashion she thought perfect.

"That was so sweet of you!", she exclaimed, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "How did you get here?" "Well, I just took over a Ministry car, it was no big deal.", he replied, smiling to himself that she had kissed him. Those little acts of love that she did, such as brushing the hair out of his face. He sometimes made his hair messy on purpose just so she would do that.

"Funny how this place brings back so many memories", she softly said, "I wonder how he's doing". Their friend, Harry Potter, had been in the hospital for quite awhile now, after reciving almost fatal injuries after a battle against Lord Voldomort almost 2 years ago.

"Ginny said that she had gone to see him yesterday, and that he was looking better than he had in awhile. She said that he actually opened his eyes and smiled at her.", Ron said, referring to his younger sister, who, ever since meeting Harry had had a crush on him. "Maybe we can go see him after your done teaching today", he suggested, "I'll hang around campus until you're done teaching, and we can take the car up to the hospital." "Oh Ron, you always know what to say to make me feel better!" And he did, which made her love him even more. "I don't know what I would do without you!" "Well, whatever you do, you better get back to doing whatever you were doing before I came in, because your class is going to start soon", Ron replied. "I'll go walk around, and come back when your class is over." Giving her a peck on the lips, he turned around and walked down the corridor. Where he was walking to, he had no idea. He had a sneaking suspicion though that he was headed up to the office of the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to have a long talk.

Watching Ron walk away, Hermione turned around and started arranging pillows on every desk. If she was going to teach a good charms class, she decided that she might as well start with the easiest things and work their way to the more advanced charms. As she placed the pillows on the desk, she let her mind wander to her friend in the hospital. "Oh Harry", she thought, "Why did you have to go and fight Voldomort? Why did we let you? Now look at you, lying in a hospital with nothing at all."

Miles away, the wizard named Harry Potter was just waking up, his eyes and scar burning.


End file.
